Aerthex
Story Aerthex began as most noboies a normal person with a strong heart, but like Sora she could weild the keyblade and was friends with him as well. Ora was only showed in an alternate version of Kingdom Hearts and part of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories where, on the 7th floor, was taken down by one of Larxene's daggers, though it is unknown how that was possible. Aerthex woke up on the islands with malice as she seemed alone only rembering what Ora did and got the name Aerthex from a suggestion of what they were gonna name the raft. Aerthex soon found Axis her oldest but not last boss she joined the new organization but was labled traitor and soon abonded. Aerthex then found Sora and gaurded Roxas as he hadnt woken up yet. Aerthex disguised herself as Ora for half of Kingdom Hearts 2 (fanfic) until Demyax blew her cover. She travled with Sora and friends and helped beat the orginal organization. Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Warriors Aerthex is a key weilder who is foud to be fairly powerful. She had a crush on Sora the Key weilder before even though she didnt have a heart. Aerthex travled with her two partners Noctisand Axelena whom she trusts. She fell for Noctis at a later date after Sora was killed by a very powerful Heartless called Sandfury. Aerthex was forced to fight Noctis after a curse took his mind over and turned against them. Axelena was unable to help Aerthex in this fight so Aerthex unlocked the ability to use her Ultimate form and with that had no choice then but to kill her love with the keyblade though it was an accidental summon. After the battle she found a key chain she could attach to her keyblade transforming it into the Demonic Angel her largest and most powerful keyblade. Aerthex left to go back to her old Organization and found she had to partner up with ??? or #5. She dosent like to work until the 3rd day with him when she learns his true identity Kaname or Noctis's nobody. She gose into his room and starts something but ends up crying and then the two become friends and also lovers. Personality Even though Aerthex dosen't have a heart she seems like she dose. Aerthex seems to have normal feelings though they aren't truely real or they might be. She is kind to most though but if she dosen't trust you or know you she dosen't tell much and ignores you. Aerthex has a short attention span and a very short fuse when it comes to anger control so don't piss her off. When it comes to a fight she is ruthless and will take on the oppent even at the cost of her life if it means protecting her friends. Weapons and Fighting style Aerthex wields the keyblade but dose use Xaldin's lances as well. Like Larxene she's quick on her feet and can seem to be in tw places at once. Aerthex normaly never gose for direct attack unless she has no other choice. She uses magic offten if cornered but, like Sora, will lash out with her keyblade. She will offten take on a form but thats only if she's lossing horribly. Aerthex also fights like most ninja and keeps to the training she took when she was one. Default Keyblade Aerthex's starting Keyblade is called Heart Breaker. She later gets an upgraded version of it called Heart Crusher. Limit Normal When used in her normal form it only dose a limited amount of damge and the attack only lasts 30 seconds. Form When used in any of her forms the ability of it changes depening what form (example: In demon form the light part of it changes to Dark) the attack also lasts for a minuet instead of only 30 seconds. Abilites *Banish the Dark: Aerthex randomly attacks a nearby foe. *Heaven Blade: Aerthex slashes her wepon (keyblade, Hero sword, etc) and it slashed the foe with a light beam. *Windy Outburst: Aethex casts Aero and launches it all around the feild. *Key to desper: Aerthex points her Keyblade and it shoots a beam of wind and light together. *Wind Scar: Aerthex slashs somewhere in the air and creats a blade of wind large enough to slice a tree in half. *Ninja Strike: Aerthex warps rapidly around the feildattacking enemys. *Angel Wings: Aerthex creats wings like an Angels mde of light on her back. Quotes *When in battle:'' "comeon lets see your best shot"'' *Transforming into angels demons and regualr forms: "Heavens light" '' *Transorming inot other forms: ''"Shining light" *Limit attack Heavens windy plight: "youve just lost" '' *really low on HP: ''"Gah you must be lucky but not for long" '' *giving potion: "here ya go"'' *having potion: "Thatz better" '' *Lost: ''"how..is..this..possible." *Won: "hehehehe told ya I'd win" *Attacking:'' "take this" or "how bout this"'' Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade warriors Category:Non-Canon Characters